Thisted
Thisted is a town (officially a hamlet these days) located in the northwestern corner of Jylland, Denmark. It is located west of FortYT and Grenaa, and north of the abandoned town of Ringkoebing. It is connected to the Norwegian capital (Norge, not Norway) Oslo and the Danish capital Copenhagen via railroad. It was recently raided and disbanded by it's former mayor Boris_Johnson, but was recreated by it's previous Co-Mayor Chubbybunny3047 The City before "The Incident" Thisted was founded by Boris_Johnson, alongside Chubbybunny3047. Boris was at this point a powerful politician in Denmark, and would soon become the Chancellor of Denmark. The town was at this point fast growing, and become one of Denmarks major cities. The town was vibrant, with constantly new members joining. However, the town was constantly attacked, with the apparent cause being that Boris was killing innocents and doing other evil things, which was ignored by the local townsfolk. At it's height, Thisted had a population of 21 Events and History The town was attacked by Nazis during the war between the Danes and Nazi Germany. Mr.Bubblezy sacrificed himself 9 times (for no apparent reason) to defend the city from a raider that was plaguing the city. The local Priest of Molestar named him "The Molestarine" (the chosen guardian of Molestar) after this event. Molestar was reincarnated into a chicken on the 5th of January, however the reincarnation died the next day. Notable structures The Church of Molestarine The English Church The Monument of Molestar The Town Bank The Town Hall The Thisted Tower/ Death_Penalty's tower Notable individuals Boris_Johnson: Former Mayor, Founder of Thisted, Chancellor of Denmark Chubbybunny3047: Current Mayor and second founder of Thisted Mr_Bubblezy: "The Molestarine" known more commonly as "The Grand Farmer" Oskis2003: High Priest of Molestar, agent of The Thisted Secret Service, town recruiter Death_Penalty: Rich person, agent of The Thisted Secret Service, builder of one of the biggest towers on the server CommanderChui: Important merchant Loverboy25: Leader of The Thisted Military The Second Thisted The Thisted Incident On the 8th of January 2019, Boris_Johnson went mad and started the Thisted coup (presumably out of boredom, as the town was stagnating due to his lack of actually doing anything) destroying The Kingdom of Denmark, throwing it into chaos, as well as killing the inhabitants of Thisted, and raiding their houses. What follows is the approximate series of events that occured: * Boris took over the Danish Power * Boris began making enemies of every nation on the server, in order to make calling for help impossible * The first wave of slaughter began, with Boris pillaging half of the town * Thisted is disbanded * Boris continues with his massacre of the townsfolk * British forces arrive * The remaning survivors flee from the ruins * Battle between Boris and the British ensue * Boris holds a speech for the global chat * Boris leaves * Survivors return * The British, scavengers, and the remaining townsfolk gather through the supplies of the town * The survivors are mostly broke, Boris realizes what he did was wrong so he gives all his items to Chubbybunny, with most of Boris's loot going to The UK Military * Most of the inhabitants leave for other cities * Chubbybunny3047 recreates Thisted Aftermath of The Thisted Incident All active towns of Denmark (except Heide) returned to Danish rule shortly after Boris kicked them out, with daily life resuming. Half of Thisted is now reclaimed, though the town looks more like an over glorified fort at the moment. Chubbybunny3047, Loverboy25 and Oskis2003 are now the remaining active members of the Thisted, are overseeing it's reconstruction. = Category:Towns